Winx Club - Episode 307
The Company of the Light (Heroes of the Past in the Nickelodeon dub) is the seventh episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis The episode starts of with Valtor and the Trix's attack on Espero. They successfully steal all the magic spells. The Winx return to Alfea from Andros. Their nearby classmates are shocked and amazed to see Aisha as an Enchantix fairy. Griselda first scolds at the girls, but notices that they are all upset and directs them to Faragonda's office. Faragonda reveals to Aisha that she has the ability to save herself, including spells, by using her Fairy Dust. Aisha was able to restore her eyesight, however Griselda punishes the girls for leaving campus and lieing. The punishment is to reorganize the restricted area of the library. Bloom meets up with Sky, who had decided to pay her a visit. Sky tells Bloom that Eraklyon is having a Millenium Party and invites her, along with the Winx. He wants to take the opportunity to announce at the party how much he loved Bloom. Bloom is nervous, but happily accepts the invitation. Soon a mysterious barrier is placed around Alfea. Faragonda calls a meeting to explain the reasoning for the barrier. She reveals that Valtor is a dangerous threat, thus a barrier was made to prevent any sort of attack. Because this barrier was placed around the school, no one may enter or leave without authorization from Griselda. After the meeting, the Winx start their detention. They all work hard to finish, except Stella, who lets a monster loose from an old book. The Winx defeat it rather quickly and continue their work. At Eraklyon, Diaspro is notably upset and angry at the fact that Sky would present Bloom, rather than herself. Valtor arrives, asking Diaspro if she wanted to get rid of Bloom, and presents her with a potion. Bloom becomes worried about the party, afraid that she would make a fool of her self since she didn't know how to act "royal". Aisha and Stella, already being princesses, helps Bloom learn how to become a perfect princess. Bloom becomes successful, her worries squared away. With all the books organized and cleaned, Faragonda and Griselda grants permission to the Winx to go to Eraklyon. As they all leave, Bloom is asked to talk to Faragonda. Faragonda reveals another piece of Bloom's history- specifically the Company of Light and the connection between her birth parents and Valtor. Major Events *The Winx get caught for their crime of ditching school. *The Winx learn that Enchantix's Fairy Dust can break any dark spell, not matter how powerful. *Aisha uses her fairy dust to undo the spell Valtor put on her eyes and regains her eyesight. *Bloom is invited to Sky's coming out party. *Valtor and the Trix attack Espero. *Alfea gets a protective barrier. *Diaspro returns as an antagonist. *Bloom learns more about her birth parents. *Bloom learns that Faragonda, along with Saladin and Griffin, were part of the Company of Light along with Queen Marion and King Oritel . Debuts *Company of Light (as presented through Faragonda's story) Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Faragonda *Sky *Diaspro *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Lockette *Amore *Chatta *Tune *Digit *Piff *Valtor Trivia *Aisha uses her fairy dust, though her fairy dust bottle and fairy dust form were not shown until episode 11. Mistakes *While transforming, Musa's hair is short instead of long. Voice Cast 4Kids Voice Cast *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Christina Rodriguez as Stella *Kerry Williams as Flora *Dan Green as Sky *Veronica Taylor as Diaspro *Lisa Ortiz as Musa, Icy, Digit *Vashty Mompoint as Layla *Sean Schemmel as Baltor *Caren Manuel as Darcy *Suzy Myers as Stormy *Rebecca Soler as Tecna *Bella Hudson as Barbartea Cinélume Voice Cast *Helena Evangeliou as Bloom *Jennifer Seguin as Stella *Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Flora *Anik Mattern as Musa *Jodie Resther as Tecna *Lucinda Davis as Aisha *Sarah Camacho as Roxy *Danny Brochu as Sky *Mark Hauser as Brandon *Martin Watier as Helia *Mitchell Rothpan as Riven *Michael Tarmush as Timmy *Todd Fenell as Nabu Nickelodeon Voice Cast *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Larissa Oleynik as Icy *Jennifer Cody as Darcy *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy *Ariana Grande as Diaspro *Josh Keaton as Valtor Quotes "If you think I would ever go to a party where my ex-fiance is bringing his precious little Alfea girlfriend, then you need to, like, get out of my sight right now!" - Diaspro Videos RAI English Nickelodeon Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:4Kids Category:Cinélume